Project : Makeover
by majrocks
Summary: An accident lands Anna on a beauty pageant! How would she found a graceful exit or even a way play the part? The road to success won't be easy with other girls willing to fight tooth and nail with the crown and an annoying reporter on the loose.
1. Problem or Solution?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and some extra characters

Author's Note: hi! Miss me? No? (Walks away crying)

Joke! Well, here I am again bringing in another story that I hope would make someone's day by reading (It's never bad to hope right? It's free). This idea just pops out of nowhere and demanded to be written so I've had no choice but to comply. I was supposed to put it in my other story here _Mouse Loves Rice_ but after a writing the first chapter I've decided that one shot won't be enough so I have to upload it as a separate chapter. It's around 3 chapters but that is still tentative depending as how long can I make it with this and of course people's support will also be of help (i.e. reviews, anyone kind enough to give ideas etc.).

Warning: this happened in an alternate universe, OOCness might be encountered while reading. Thank you.

~majrocks~

"Character contributes to beauty. It fortifies a woman as her youth fades. A mode of conduct, a standard of courage, discipline, fortitude, and integrity can do a great deal to make a woman beautiful."

~majrocks~

Project: Makeover

Chapter one: Problem or Solution?

Anna was silently walking her way to their classroom when she passed by a poster. The said poster is for the school's upcoming contest: Miss Shinra Private High. And on the poster are pictures of lovely teenagers smiling, including her best friend, Tiffany Kudo. Tiffany, she thought was the most striking and stands out effortlessly, of course she isn't just saying this because she's her friend. She's very positive that even if she didn't know the girl personally she would say the same thing. But no, she is not jealous or anything like that, beauty she believes is just skin deep.

_Personal Profile_

_Name: Anna Kyouyama_

_Occupation: student, Shinra Private High School, third year section 1D_

_Nickname: Anna, Ice queen (but don't say it in front of her if you still value your life)_

_Description: shoulder-length blond mane, amber eyes, bossy, slim, smart and proud member of NBSB (No Boyfriend Since Birth)_

When she finally arrived at their classroom she instantly felt the tension in the air.

"You're late" says Sunny

_Personal Profile_

_Name: Sunny Kawashima_

_Occupation: student, Shinra Private High School, president third year section 1D_

_Nickname: Sunny_

_Description: waist-long black hair, blue eyes, slim, pretty, stubborn and nagger._

"If you haven't FORGOTTEN to announce that there would be an emergency meeting before our class ended then I wouldn't have been late since I have to go back here from home."

The rest of the class sweat dropped, ICE QUEEN VS EMPRESS NAGGER

Suddenly a girl in clutches stands between them.

Anna blinked; she can't believe that she would see Tiffany in clutches, "Tiff, what happened to you?"

Tiffany just smiled at her best friend.

_Personal Profile_

_Name: Tiffany Kudo_

_Occupation: student, Shinra Private High School, third year section 1D_

_Nickname: Tiff, Tiffany_

_Description: honey colored waist-long curly hair, grayish-green eyes, slim, divine face, has a talent for blackmailing her friends and falling for the wrong guy._

"Don't worry Anna; I just had an accident while skiing a few days ago. But I'm okay now" Tiffany explained.

"Yeah, just an accident but for heaven's sake Tiffany! Because of that accident you won't be able to join Miss Shinra Private High. What would happen to our class now? Who would be our candidate?" Sunny wailed.

Anna just rolled her eyes at her lamentations then made her way to her chair at the back besides the window and just looked outside wishing she didn't come to this meeting.

She can now hear Sunny throwing her tantrum over the contest and Tiffany offering possible solutions.

They were still arguing when Anna caught her name being mentioned by Tiffany as a possible solution and their other classmates agreeing with her.

"Well, yeah she can be a candidate, I mean she's presentable" Sunny stated.

Anna's eyebrow rose at her remark.

"And she is known as the ice queen so I bet her entering the pageant would surely make some noise!" seconded someone.

Anna's vein popped, she wanted to kill that someone.

"So it's settled then, Anna is our new candidate for Miss Shinra Private High!" declared their president triumphantly.

5

4

3

2

1

Boom!

"Who says I'm going to join that stupid pageant? If that contest is too precious to you Sunny, why don't you join it yourself?" the bomb started to explode.

Sunny smiled at her sweetly, "I would love to do that Anna dear but I'm afraid that I am one of the hosts of this competition."

Anna was fuming with anger, she glared at all her classmates, "Sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm not joining that contest. Find someone you can make a fool off!" then stormed out of the classroom leaving them all beyond shock.

Tiffany and Sunny exchanged looks then sighed.

~majrocks~

Anna had her don't-mess-with-me-unless-you-want-to-die look that send the other students to the corner and let her pass in silence.

She was nearing the stairs when she heard a voice call her name, "Anna wait!"

She knew it was Tiffany but has no intention of facing her because she was still pissed off.

"Anna wait! Aaaaahhhh!-"

She then heard a crash and a scream.

When she turn around she saw Tiffany plastered on the ground and trying hard to get on her feet or should I say clutches.

She cursed under her breath then hurriedly aided her best friend.

"Are you even thinking? You know you had an accident and walking will definitely be hard so why did you even bother to follow me?"

Tiffany's eyes were watery, "Because... because you're angry at me. Were BFF's right? I can't let you be angry at me. What I wanted is the best for you. I wouldn't want the honor of replacing me in the pageant be passed to someone who I don't believe deserves the role. If you really don't want to enter the pageant its okay with me" tears started to flow from her eyes.

Anna wanted to kick now, Tiffany had been a good friend ever since. She's someone who is wiling to move heaven and earth just for her loved ones.

A pang of guilt strikes Anna; she remembered the reason why she and Tiffany became friends, the latter saved her from drowning years ago and she cannot remember a time when the girl said no to her.

She sighed in defeat, "Okay Tiffany, I'm joining the pageant so you don't have to worry about it anymore."

Tiffany looked at her full of hope, "Really friend? You'll do it for me?"

Anna nodded, "But is it still okay for me to replace you? Isn't it a little too late?"

"Don't worry I know Sunny can pull some strings for us. Right president?" she answered then as if on cue Sunny appeared behind them.

"That's right. Leave it all to me" Sunny declared proudly. Anna could feel shivers down her spine; she knows she'll have to prepare herself for one hell of a journey.

~majrocks~

Everything had been planned out for the next issue of Private Eye; Shinra Private High school's official newspaper.

Lilirara, the paper's editor in chief called a meeting to give their assignments.

_Personal Profile_

_Name: Lilirara Nita_

_Occupation: student, Shinra Private High School, fourth year section 1N, editor in chief of Private Eye_

_Nickname: Lilirara_

_Description: jet black waist-long straight hair, black colored peepers, slim, caramel colored skin, bossy, authoritative and won't take no for an answer._

Yoh's eyes widen as he read his folder's contents

_Personal Profile_

_Name: Yoh Asakura_

_Occupation: student, Shinra Private High School, third year section 1N, sports editor of Private Eye_

_Nickname: Yoh_

_Description: chocolate brown shoulder length hair, coffee colored eyes, always seen wearing orange headphones, megawatt smile, slacker, warm personality._

"You want me to what?"

"Cover the Miss Shinra Private High" answered Lilirara

The irony didn't escape Yoh's ears.

"I'm a sports editor, Lilirara," he reasons out

"And a very good one," she added sweetly, "Yoh, you need to widen your horizons. You need to come out of your comfort zone, and this is a good chance to start that. Besides there are no juicy news in the sports bubble these days."

"I can understand that but why me? Why can't Ren, Horo, Manta or any other field correspondents do that?" Yoh is still not giving up,

"First, because Ren is too intimidating to conduct an interview, second Horo-horo's sister is joining the pageant so to avoid any biased news he could not cover this, so is Manta because he will be helping in the preparations and third I believe that you are the best person to do the job."

"But---"

"No buts, I'm the editor in chief here right?" Lilirara reminded him.

Yoh sighed in defeat, "Okay, so where do I start from here?"

Lilirara's smile broaden, "I want you to focus first on Anna Kyouyama, 3-1D's candidate"

"Anna Kyouyama? Wait 3-1D's candidate is Tiffany Kudo right? What happened?" ask Horo-horo.

_Personal Profile_

_Name: __Horokeu Usui_

_Occupation: student, Shinra Private High School, third year section 4D, literary editor of Private Eye_

_Nickname: Horo-horo_

_Description: blue haired blue eyed Ainu, perky, slacker, hates math_

"Tiffany suffered an accident while skiing that left her in clutches for a month and a half so technically she can't join the contest. Her replacement is Anna Kyouyama, just a piece of information; her being Tiffany's replacement isn't just what's interesting about her, she also has a reputation of being an ice queen. So everyone is wondering how she would mark her way in the pageant." Explained Lilirara

"Wow, your eavesdroppers really are updated" remarked Ren.

_Personal Profile_

_Name: __Ren Tao_

_Occupation: student, Shinra Private High School, third year section 2D, circulation manager of Private Eye_

_Nickname: Ren_

_Description: purple hair always kept in a tongari hairstyle, golden eyes, Chinese exchange student, intimidating, serious type, but kind at heart._

Lilirara eyed him, "Ren, don't call them that, they are researchers"

"Is that how you call eavesdroppers nowadays?"

Lilirara just rolled her eyes, "Whatever, by the way, Ren you and Anna became classmates once right?"

"Yes. Trigonometry"

"How was she?"

"Silent type, smart, sticks with Tiffany like a glue, classic beauty but not striking especially if you compare her to Tiffany" he answered.

She nodded, "So now you've had a head start Yoh, do the rest."

"Okay"

She then turns her attention to other people's assignment.

After the meeting, the three boys namely Yoh, Ren and Horo-horo were now walking out of the school and heading home.

Horo-horo patted Yoh on the back, "Don't worry my friend, you've had the most wonderful job."

Yoh half smiled," I still wish it was related with sports…"

"It's not that bad, maybe you can be lucky enough to find a girl whose face and body is made by God and brains not by Mattel." Ren said.

~majrocks~

The following day Sunny and Tiffany went over to Anna's house early; they are welcomed by Anna's aunt, Eina. Her parents died when Anna was five years old and since then Eina cared for her.

_Personal Profile_

_Name: __Eina Kyouyama_

_Occupation: Anna's aunt, part time personal shopper_

_Nickname: Eina_

_Description: long blond hair always tied in a ponytail, Grey eyes, kind and patient but don't test it she's far worse than Anna_

When she went to the living room, Anna found her aunt engrossed talking with Sunny and Tiffany.

"You two are quite early, have you come here to tell me that what we talked yesterday is all a joke?" Anna told them.

"No, I won't beat around the bush Anna" answered Sunny.

"Have you ever?" she countered.

"Whoa, stop that. Anna we're here to help you get ready for the pageant" says Tiffany.

"I think you should do it, Anna" Eina seconded then turned to the two girls, "Would Anna have to parade onstage in a swimsuit?"

"No, evening gown only. That plus give a speech" answered Sunny.

Anna never gave a speech in her entire life. This pageant thing was sounding worse by the minute. She wanted to back out but she owed Tiffany and certainly didn't want to hurt her feelings. Maybe she could find a graceful way out.

~majrocks~

Anna's transformation began with a new hairstyle. Sunny had gone with her to Kurls n Style Salon.

"For moral support" she reasons out.

Three hours and seemingly endless torture later, they were back home.

Anna almost jumped and screamed as she stared in the mirror; she decided she looked like someone who needs life transfusion. What had been a perfectly nice and sleek blond hair now resembled a white Afro with limp and bad hair day when what Sunny intended was big fat Kate Hudson curls.

"All I need are pointed fingernails since I'm already wearing a black dress and a broom stick then I'm all set up for a sideline job at the horror house" she whined at Sunny.

"Well, it's not exactly what I envisioned, I think the perms a little tight" she admitted.

"What about this makeup?" the salon was also selling makeup on the side and their resident "expert" had done Anna's face, "I look like an extra from a horror film."

"Maybe the lipstick is too red, and I don't know, the cheeks..."

"Looks like a traffic enforcer's stop sign" Anna grabbed a washcloth and started scrubbing just as the doorbell rang.

"Will you be kind enough to get it Sunny?"

Sunny went to open the door. Hearing an unfamiliar deep male voice, Anna peeked around the bathroom door. Standing in the hall alongside Sunny is a good-looking teenager with chocolate brown hair tied at his back and orange headphones on his head. He also had kind coffee colored eyes and smile.

Anna ducked back inside, caught a glimpse of her reflection and nearly screamed. All she needed was a wart on her nose and a tall pointy black hat to make her transformation complete.

"Is Miss Anna Kyouyama here?" she heard him ask.

Anna paled, 'Tell him no!' she silently screamed.

"Yes" Sunny answered rather flirtatiously.

"Could I please speak with her? I'm Yoh Asakura from the Private Eye. I've come to interview her."

"Private Eye? Oh the school paper. Wait I'll go and tell her."

Anna was going to die. She was happy enough to be a plain Jane until this morning's ill-fated journey to the Kurls n Style Salon that ruined everything, to top it all, red patches were appearing all over her face maybe from excessive scrubbing a while ago.

Sunny approached her.

"I can't go out there looking like this," she hissed

"What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him I'm sick, I've migrated somewhere else, uhmm... Europe... no too near, what about Mars or heaven?"

"The publicity would be good for you"

"Look at me Sunny," she badly wanted to shake her shoulders to knock some sense into the girl, "I look like something the animals dragged up"

"Maybe you could put a scarf and I don't know... put some cream on your face"

"Or maybe I could cover myself with rice sack" sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"Well we have to tell him something..."

Anna could tell that Sunny was disappointed, she can understand her frustration but she really can't face him.

"Please Anna, we need the publicity that he offers. I'll do anything"

"Anything?"

Sunny sweat dropped, "Yeah, anything"

"Okay, I wanted a tarpaulin poster of Tom Cruise" Anna smiled wickedly, she was now sure that Sunny would never push the issue.

"Fine"

Anna's eyes widen, "I-It's a yes?"

The other girl closed her eyes then nodded.

Anna stared dumbfounded then also nodded, "Look, tell him I'm coming down with something. Tell him that if he stands out there in the living room I'll answer his questions."

"I'll see what I can do..." Sunny answered.

~majrocks~

"That was an unusual request," remarked Yoh, but nevertheless he agreed and smiled at Sunny.

"I tried to talk her into coming out, but this is the best that I can squeeze from her. Anna can be stubborn at times."

"Okay then, I'll just pull up a chair and shout at her through the bathroom door."

Yoh followed behind and didn't make any effort in eavesdropping when Sunny slipped into the bathroom.

"Did he agree? What did he say?"

'Nice voice' he decided, definitely the beauty pageant type unless of course they had a gang of girls stashed in the bathroom.

"He said okay. I wish you'd come out, he's cute and has a killer megawatt smile"

Yoh blushed; he'd heard that compliment before but it still never fail to make him blush in embarrassment.

"Tsk... I don't care even if he's gold-plated, I'm not letting him see me like this."

'She probably hadn't put on her eye makeup yet.' thought Yoh, Beauty Queens were like that. He remembered Horo telling them before that Pirika won't come out of her room without applying makeup.

Furthermore, he just wished she doesn't have a bunch of silly answers to give no matter what he asked and lamentations about 'what is the new black' unless he could get her off-balance and set the pace of the conversation.

Sunny came out of the bathroom, "I'll make tea while you're interviewing her"

As soon as she was out of earshot Yoh drawled, "I'm not gold-plated Miss Kyouyama but if you want some proof you can inspect it yourself."

He heard strangling sounds from the bathroom.

"Miss Kyouyama are you all right in there?"

"Just fine Mr. Asakura"

"You can call me Yoh"

"Not Sir I'm-not-gold-plated Yoh?"

'She was fast on her feet and tart-tongued' he thought. He liked it; maybe he found a rarity, a beauty queen that is not a walking plastic Barbie doll.

He chuckled, that caught Anna off-guard, 'Well he has some weird sense of humor' thought she.

"Can I call you Anna?"

"Okay"

"So Anna, how old are you?"

"I don't consider that a relevant question. Furthermore isn't it rude for a man to ask a lady her age or her weight?"

"Strike that question, how tall are you?"

"Five four"

"In three-inch heels?"

"No. In size six flat feet" she snapped.

"Dress size?"

"Are you going shopping for me Yoh?" she answered irritated.

"Maybe not at the moment"

"Then you don't need to know"

"I guess I can figure that out when I see you in a swimsuit"

Anna blushed, the mere thought sends shivers down her spine; she cleared her throat then countered, "The Miss Shinra Private High is not that kind of pageant, and I don't have any plans of going swimming with YOU, Mr. Asakura"

Yoh chuckled to himself; he hadn't been entertained in an assignment in a long time.

"Why are you asking so many irrelevant questions? I thought this is an interview. What kind of reporter are you?" she asks sharply.

Now he could fully understand why they call her 'Ice queen', "Not much of one, but I'm all you've got. I've been assign to cover you Anna"

Silence. Good. He'd finally get the best of her.

"So far you're not doing very well" she snidely remarked.

"I'm sorry for that. Why don't you come out here and tell me how? Better yet you can show me."

"I wouldn't want you to get what I have."

"Don't worry about me; honestly I'm beginning to think that you're hiding something from me"

Dead silence again prevailed, 'Bull's eye' thought Yoh, at last he was onto something, "What is it that you're hiding Miss Kyouyama?"

"Nothing. I'm completely open"

"Then be warned… I'm fixing to plunge right in."

"What?" Anna have to think fast and quit fooling around being a smart-mouth and give Yoh Asakura what he'd come for. She had to lie. She took in several deep breaths.

"Anna? Are you okay in there?"

"Just a little light-headed"

Her door rattled.

"Unlock the door so I can come in"

"Why?"

"So I can help you"

"I don't need help"

'She's not just ice queen, she's also stubborn, quite a package' Yoh thought. This job is going to be harder than he expected.

"I'm okay now" she said

"You sure? I know my way around swooning a woman" he meant it as a joke but it seems that Anna was not in the mood for one.

"I'll just bet you do" sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"You sound mighty feisty for somebody who is sick"

"I'm getting over it," 'And a little darned tired of the bathroom' she wanted to add but instead said, "What's your next question Yoh?"

"Tell me, what's your platform?"

"You must be interviewing the wrong person. I don't have one, I'm not a politician."

"I thought all beauty queens have at least one?"

There. She'd done it again; she badly wanted to wring his neck. Tiffany was going to wish she never met Anna; let alone entrusted her with a title.

"Oh, well yes, my platform is…" Anna was for the first time lost for words. What on earth did beauty queens talk about? The only pageant that she'd ever watched was the Miss Universe pageant 3 years ago when Riyo Mori took home the crown.

Yoh tapped on her door, "Anna…"

"World peace" she shouted.

"Pardon?"

"That's it. My platform is world peace" she can now imagine Sandra Bullock raising her eyebrows at her copied line.

"Quite… Innovative" Yoh was caught off-guard by her answer, "May I quote you?"

"By all means"

"Tell me Anna, how do you intend to achieve that goal?"

Oh boy, there was more to being a candidate in this crappy pageant than she she'd imagined, "When I'm parading around, I'll smile a lot to spread the love and peace in my own heart to the crowd. They in turn, can pass it on. I believe that if everybody does that, pretty soon peace will circle the globe" even Anna was aware how trashy her answer had been. But who cares?

"Uhmm… creative of you…"

She deserved his sarcasm. Maybe she could hide all the school paper so Tiffany and Sunny won't be horrified.

"I need to take pictures" Yoh requested

"Pardon?"

"You know pictures to go with the story?"

Anna could now imagine it, her looking like a polka dot porcupine and the whole school laughing. 'How on earth did they talk me into this?' her mind screamed.

"I'm not up to that today" she answered

"I'll come back tomorrow then"

"That's Sunday"

"I'll see you in church then"

Even through the door Anna could tell that Yoh Asakura was determined to finish this thing, "I won't be in church,. I'm visiting a sick relative" no reaction. What on earh is he thinking? "Yoh Asakura?" she called, still no response.

"He's gone Anna" Sunny informed her.

"Are you sure?"

"More than positive, he came to the kitchen to thank me for the tea. Said he had to rush off to make his deadline"

"Good." She opened the door, "I thought he was never going to get out of here"

"Here, have some"

Anna sipped the tea that Sunny handed her.

"He said he'd be coming back" Sunny informed her

"I just hope he doesn't"

~majrocks~

One chapter done! Hope you like this guys as much as I do, and by the way, reviews always makes my day so kindly don't forget to leave one. Constructive criticisms are also welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Queen turns Beauty Queen?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything SK related except my stories.

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I updated this, actually my plan is to update 'Accidentally Yours' first but since I finished this earlier and I don't understand why my hands still can't finish writing the other one I decided to post this first in case people forgot that I am still alive. I love all the reviews that you have given me last chapter and at the end of this chapter I have a sort of 'Not so freedom wall' to greet my lovely reviewers!

And before I forgot again this fanfic is dedicated to complicatedmind21 who asked Hao to be included in Accidentally Yours but I can't squeeze him there so like I promised that I would put him in a separate fanfic, here it is. I apologize if I can't make it as a solid HaoAnna, the best that I can do is a YohxAnnaxHao so I hope this would still be good enough.

~majrocks~

"Its beauty that captures your attention; personality which captures your heart"

~majrocks~

Chapter 2: Ice Queen turns Beauty Queen?

"Let's take a look at those red patches," Eina said and Anna moved closer to her aunt so Eina could look at her closely.

An hour after Anna's bathroom type interview Tiffany came back from her check up with the doctor and when she saw Anna's face she immediately called her aunt for help.

"What do you think it is?" she was hoping that she'd name something awful that would last six or seven weeks so she would be forced to leave the pageant.

This afternoon's interview had been pure torture. There she was, sitting on the toilet in the small cramped bathroom while an unwanted reporter grilled her from the other side of the door. It wouldn't be so bad if she look any better not the way she looked just right now. From now on 'til this fiasco was over, every time she would look at the bathroom, the memory would haunt her there.

"Don't worry about these rashes; I have some creams that would fix that right up." Eina assured them.

Anna sighed, no graceful exit there.

"I've heard that a guy from the school paper came here to interview Anna?" asked Tiffany.

Sunny's face lit up, "Yup. Yoh Asakura is his name. Quite an eye candy if you'll ask me" she giggled.

"Really? So Anna how did it go? Have you got him smitten and bewitched?" Tiffany asked hopefully.

"Yeah he's so smitten and bewitched that he'll turn into a frog" Anna replied dryly.

"Direct Translation: a big NO," interjected Sunny then started to tell them what happened with Anna's interview. Eina excused herself after that to prepare dinner.

"She's hopeless Tiff, she can't even flirt with a guy. How on earth will she ever find a boyfriend let alone a husband? She'll end up a spinster if you won't help her" says Sunny as she gathered her things to leave.

Tiffany laughed then suppressed it later when Anna shot her dagger looks, "Don't worry Sunny we'll help her out. I'll flirt with the guy, you talk to him next then Anna can just proceed to the wedding" she then high-fived with Sunny.

"Funny" snapped Anna as she walked to her room with heavy footsteps.

~majrocks~

Anna went to dig some out of the medicine cabinet then she dunked her head on the shower and shampooed her frizzy hair for the third time. The stylist down at Kurls 'n Style had warned her not to shampoo for forty eight hours. "It'll take the curl right out" she'd said. Anna sincerely hoped so. With her hair sticking out every which way she looked like she'd been electrocuted.

Tiffany entered her room, "What did they do to you?" and was suppressing her laugh.

"Where's the queen bee?"

"She already left saying she still have to go and buy you a tarpaulin poster of Tom Cruise."

"Good. At least she keeps her word."

Tiffany moved next to her on the bed, "I think I can fix it. Do you have any scissors?"

She fetched the scissors from the kitchen then both of them went to the living room to watch their favorite soap opera while Tiffany snipped.

"Nobody looks good with a towel on her head," Tiffany said as she put popcorn on her mouth.

"You do"

"Don't I wish" Tiffany put down the scissors, "There now, when your hair dries just fluff it with your fingertips"

They were still engrossed in watching when the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

When Anna checked through the peephole on the door she paled, "The reporter chasing the school's hottest story."

"You mean... the Miss Shinra Private High?"

"Yes" Anna raced to the stairs while Tiffany burst into giggles; "Very funny," she snapped, "Quick Tiff, stall him" she then went to enter her room but back tracked for the pop corn. No sense suffering starvation.

"What will I tell him?"

"I don't know. Anything. Just don't let him know I'm here"

"Okay, but just to remind you, you can't hide forever you know"

"Maybe till this whole fiasco is over and a kindly godmother sprinkled me with fairy dust"

~majrocks~

Yoh was counting on the element of surprise. He hadn't believed for a minute that Anna Kyouyama was sick, and he was here to prove it. On top of it he was here to get answers; real ones and pictures too.

He rang the door bell. The beauty queen was probably in there thinking up ways to avoid him. He was getting ready to press it again when the door swung open and revealed the most beautiful creature in the world. A real knockout. A blond bombshell with a face that belonged to the silver screen and boob tube.

This was too good to be true. Why on earth had she hid in the bathroom? Obviously she'd been sick after all.

"Are you contagious?" he asked.

"If you saw clutches as one," her smile lit up the whole house. Funny though, he didn't feel a thing. The beauty queen wasn't as exciting in person as she had been hiding in the bathroom sending barbs through the door. It's like she had lost the magic that attracted him in the first place.

"Huh?" his face must've looked like a big question mark for she chuckled, "I'm just jesting you. Won't you come in?"

When she turn her back at him that's when Yoh noticed her clutches and remembered Lilirara's explanation as to how Anna got the role.

~majrocks~

Anna never thought of herself as the kind of person who would eavesdrop, but here she was standing behind the door of her room while her best friend in the whole world charmed the greatest looking guy who had ever set foot in her house.

'Why did it have to be this way? Why are some people so lucky that they can charm anyone with their looks and smile while she was here cowering behind the door like a chicken?' she thought.

She never considered herself the kind of woman given over to envy but still she is a human being capable of feeling emotions. Contrary to what others believe that she was a bullet-proof alien-android trapped in a human body, Anna was a closet romantic and soft deep inside. Her ice queen façade is just a way of keeping people at bay and a result of sticking to her studies since Anna believed that even if she's not pretty like Tiffany at least she's smart and that could make-up for her lack of so-called beauty.

When she looked again she saw Tiffany laughed at something he said and from the looks of things it wouldn't long before Yoh Asakura joined the long list of men on Tiffany's strings.

Not that it was her fault. She just naturally attracted men like a magnet besides she was merely doing what Anna had asked.

They both laughed again and Anna felt funny and she had a sudden urge to rush into the room and yell "Stop!"

"Stop what?" she voiced out then looked at her surroundings, "they weren't doing anything; right?"

Tiffany once said that Anna was so silent that maybe inanimate objects loved her.

Mr. Lampshade agreed on her in silence.

"Now I'm talking to myself I must be going nuts" Anna commented. She'd be the only beauty queen in Japan to be hauled in a mental institution.

After putting on an enormous amount of cream on her face and a towel on her still wet hair she walked out of her room in her furry house shoes.

"Hey" her announcement startled them.

Tiffany upon seeing her put a hand over her mouth to stop a bunch of giggles.

"I suppose you came to see me," Anna then turns to Yoh.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did" he answered.

"Well, here I am"

The space between the stairs and the sofa seemed wider than usual and she had to walk while he watched her every move.

Anna affected a beauty queen walk but felt she looked ridiculous. Yoh grinned; it had to the shoes. Jun told them before that high heels emphasize a woman's legs and gave her a graceful look while walking that's why model's and beauty queens and even she preferred to wear one even though she's tall already.

"I really hate to miss this but I have to be going" Tiffany excused herself.

"Must you, Tiffany?" Anna asked.

"It's getting late besides I still have plans for tomorrow," she then turn to Yoh, "It's a pleasure meeting you Yoh" she smiled at him then marched for the door.

Anna walked her up to the door.

"Call me, and don't go anywhere tomorrow. We'll be coming over." Tiffany murmured.

"We?" Anna asked not getting who would be joining Tiffany tomorrow.

Before she could ask more Tiffany was already walking away. For someone in clutches she's quite fast.

She stood at the door watching keeping her back on the room because she didn't know what possesed her to come out of her hiding into the lion's den.

"Anna Angelica Kyouyama"

Anna whirled around, "How did you know my real name?"

"Tiffany told me"

"What else did she tell you?"

"I think it's much more fun to keep you guessing"

If he was trying to throw her off balance again, it wasn't going to work.

"It's late," Anna reminded him abandoning her queenly behaviour altogether.

He smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I know. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Yes, you caught me in the middle of a beauty ritual."

"Do you do this ritual often?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be called a ritual if I didn't do it everyday, faithfully. I'm now even thinking of going public with my beauty secrets." she wished she wouldn't always do that, revert to sarcasm when she was uncertain but she couldn't help herself to wriggle out of the habit. It was a handy dandy weapon for keeping people at a safe distance.

It's either Yoh was so dense and dumb or he's just being nice because he seemed to ignore her comment and just smiled at her good naturedly, "I'm sure they're waiting with pens and paper at hand"

Anna just rolled her eyes at him.

Eina sure knows when to let herself be known when she walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in hands, "Where's Tiffany?" she asked then saw another presence with Anna, "Oh, I didn't know you had another visitor."

Yoh stood up and offered his hand, "Good evening ma'am. I'm Yoh Asakura from the school paper. I'm sorry for intruding at this time but I just need to ask Anna a few questions."

Eina smiled at him then took his hand, "No, it's fine. I'm just preparing dinner in the kitchen. Make yourself at home and I'll just call you two when it's ready okay?" then turned to Anna, "I'll leave the two of you now and share this popcorn while I'm making dinner."

"Thank you. It's also an honor to eat in the same bowl as a beauty queen."

When Eina disappeared to the kitchen Anna was all business when she shoved the bowl at him.

Yoh was a bit stunned to see a beauty queen without artifice, without a feminine wile to her name.

"I'll hold the bowl while you take your beauty mask"

She eyed him with killer eyes, "It has to set"

"Pardon?"

She gave him a victorious cat's smile, "The beauty cream. It has to set"

"In that case, you hold the bowl and I'll do the honors"

"The honors?"

"Yes" He picked a handful of popcorn and held them to her lips which caught Anna off-guard and made the girl jump and put her hands in front defensively.

"You don't need to do that. I have hands"

A pregnant pause prevailed then Yoh cleared his throat, "I guess your ultimate dream is to wear a crown?" Great a tag question, what a way to open a conversation. He inwardly sighed.

"No," she answered

Yoh blinked, "No?"

"That's what I said"

He thought all beauty queens were talkative, right? Ask them a tag question and they'd go on for about thirty minutes about their goal and vision to save the world.

"Why do you want to be Miss Shinra Private High?"

"Selfishness and greed" she answered as if it was the most common thing in the world, eyes sparkling with malicious glee.

"Do you expect the title to put you to fame, fortune and handsome guys?"

"Fame and fortune, not bad" she shrugged, "A handsome boyfriend? It wouldn't hurt if he's also gold-plated."

Yoh instantly felt she was trying to put him off so he would end the conversation. She's really a puzzle, one moment she's leading you on and the next she's prickly and leave you alone in the dark. She gives answers that just when you thought you were into something it explodes and you were left with nothing.

"May I quote you on that, Miss Kyouyama?" he said then moved closer to her.

She cringed at how close he is then stood up tall, "No, Mr. Asakura you may not. You may now leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes. I'm tired and you're not a very good reporter. This interview is over."

Anna left him sitting in the sofa. It was her best queenly exit.

~majrocks~

Yoh was listening to Soul Bob's music when his twin brother Hao Asakura, who was also wearing a pair of pyjamas just like his only it was stripped red while his is stripped orange came to his room and made himself comfortable sitting on the bed.

_Personal Profile_

_Name: Hao Asakura_

_Occupation: student, Shinra Private High School, third year section 1N, resident playboy_

_Nickname: Hao_

_Description: chocolate brown waist long hair, coffee colored eyes, calm, a little bit cruel yet always smiling_

He slowly got off the mattress and turns his attention at him.

"How was your interview with the beauty queen?"

"I don't know, I think kind of fine"

"Is she pretty like Tiffany?" asked Hao again.

"I don't know," came the reply.

Hao raised an eyebrow at his answer, then reached for the player and put it off.

"Hey! I'm listening. Why did you turn it off?" Yoh wailed.

"You're kidding me. How come you don't know? Were your eyes closed or you've been blind folded when you're interviewing her?"

"I can't believe you just came to my room to dig out girls" Yoh commented.

"Come on answer my question," he asked excitedly.

"Honestly Hao I don't know. She hid behind the bathroom door the first time I interviewed her and behind a truck load of beauty cream the next"

Hao laughed as his brother continued to tell him the unusual interview he had with her.

"Maybe you can catch her tomorrow" he suggested.

"I won't hope on that. If I go back there tomorrow she might call the police and mistake me for a lunatic reporter"

"Yeah I see what you mean" Hao agreed with his brother cupping his chin, "Well you can certainly get a picture of her on Monday and I'm sure there's no way that she can avoid you then."

Yoh looked at him curiously, "What makes you say so?"

"You don't know? Monday is the pre-pageant screening wherein they would choose the top 20 who will proceed to the actual pageant." Hao said, explaining like a teacher would to a student.

"So you mean those who signed up are not yet contestants? Then why did Lilirara ask me to interview her if she's not yet an official candidate?"

Hao masaged his chin before answering, "Well, it seems to me that she has a lot of faith in that girl which in turn makes me eager to meet her"

Yoh rolled his eyes, "Yeah you can't wait to sweep her off her feet,"

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Yoh?" Hao teased his twin.

Yoh blushed, "Spare me Hao, you're overreacting. Besides you won't like her."

"How come?"

"She has brains, she's feisty, tart-tongued, wanton, winsome, and she was a walking trouble packaged as a princess" he said then turn on the player to listen to Soul Bob's voice.

~majrocks~

The next day Anna's support team was gathered in her living room for a 'summit conference'... Sunny, Tiffany and Eina. Sunny wore white stripped shorts and blue tee and had her hair in twin braids while Tiffany wore a knee length beige skirt and pink spaghetti strap top and let her curly hair loose. Eina was dressed in a cream sun dress.

Sunny informed them of the pre-pageant on Monday and Anna has her hopes raised that she can still walk away innocent from this mess.

"Really?" she asked acting shocked and disappointed then adjusted her navy shorts and her tank top with matching red bandana on her head.

"Yes. And don't you ever think of it as an escape route sweety," warned Sunny then handed Anna a rolled banner, "I've kept my end of the bargain so should you"

Anna made a face at Sunny, "As much as I want Sunny, I'm afraid that I don't have any idea how to act like a beauty queen." she smirked victoriously.

"That's why were here, to teach you the walk, talk, sit and stance of a beauty queen." Tiffany offered.

'Traitor!' she inwardly growled.

"Let the transformation begin!"

Sunny and Tiffany led her to the back garden where they would have some privacy.

"The first thing that you need to know is how to stand like a super model" opened Sunny.

"You should practice posture, throw your shoulders back, and push your pelvis slightly forward," says Tiffany as she shows Anna how to do it and Sunny supporting and adjusting her [Anna's] body, "It should create the illusion that you're leaning on your back instead of hunching forward."

"Is this what you mean?" Anna asked while standing straight.

"Perfect!" squealed Tiffany.

"And for the face," Sunny adjusted her chin, "It should be parallel to the ground." then motioned her hand to an imaginary parallel line with the ground.

"How long should I stay like this?" Anna asked her muscles already stiff from the stance.

"As long as possible if not forever" answered Tiffany.

"What!" Anna growled.

"You need to practice posture so your body would make it a habit." explained Tiffany.

Anna gave them an annoyed expression.

Sunny just ignored her tantrum, "Next is the walk. We will teach you how to walk like a catwalk model," she then handed her a pair of two-inch high heels, "First we need the right shoes. Since you are not used to walking in heels, we will start with a thin two-inch heel"

After Anna put on the sandals, "I really can't understand why they invent these uncomfortable shoes. Such a waste of money!"

Tiffany smiled apologetically at her, "Anna dear, these shoes helps give you womanly elegance. Here, you have to train yourself to place the ball of the foot down first," she showed how to do it, "And keep all weight balanced rather than on the heel."

Tiffany made it sound so easy but Anna felt different and have a hard time doing it.

"Relax," Sunny soothed her.

"It may feel strange, but doing that gives you more of an elegant stride than a clunky heel-first walk. To make it simple, do it like you're walking on your tippy toes the way ballerina's do." Tiffany explained

After several attempts and help from her friends Anna finally manages to perform the step even if it's a little awkward.

"That will do. A little practice and it will show off naturally" Sunny assured her.

"Easier said than done" snapped Anna.

"Next put one foot in front of the other, I mean literally, your toes should face forward. Your footprints should form a single line, as if you are walking on a rope or beam." Tiffany showed her how to do it using an imaginary line all the while wincing inward and not letting them see how every movement was torment for her as Sunny draws a straight line that Anna can use in practicing, "When done quickly, this gives the body that characteristic swing"

Anna nodded, watching Tiffany's every move.

"Make your strides long and commanding by lifting your legs almost in the same manner as a horse would. For each stride, you may want to lift your foot a good distance off the ground and place it down a good distance in front of the supporting leg. Don't take too long strides; its ungraceful and awkward so does baby steps. Make sure they are just large enough. Here watch and follow me," Tiffany then walked and showed them how to put those commands into action.

Both she and Sunny were in awe at how effortless she looked.

"Okay, so now we'll do it altogether" Tiffany then encouraged them to walk with her.

It took them several attempts to get it right with Tiffany as guide and more when they were on their own. Anna put a fit several times and threatened (even tried) to walk away but Tiffany's patience and Sunny's persistence didn't let her. Those two are so determined that if they have to tie Anna with a rope they would if she would not cooperate.

"This walking 101 thing is crap! I'm not joining Miss Japan or Miss World, so why do I have to put up with these 'trainings'? That is just a local school-based pageant." Anna whined then started to walk away but Sunny held her wrist, "Let me go Sunny," she glared at the girl.

"We've come all this way and you would just tell us to stop because you don't want to do it? Ann just try to imagine our effort in going to your house today instead of lazing around; we helping you to get an advantage over other candidates," Sunny reasoned, "and can't you see how difficult it is for Tiffany to abandon her clutches and show us how to walk properly even if she's injured?" when Anna still continued to walk and snatched her hand from Sunny she continued, "I thought you're better than that. All this time I thought you're a fighter; guess I'm wrong, loser."

A vein popped in Anna's forehead and her hand was balled into fists, "What did you just call me?"

"You're a loser; you can't even learn how to walk properly,"

"Look who's talking? You also can't follow her steps" she bickered.

"At least I'm trying" Sunny snapped.

"Come Tiffany, I'll show Miss High and Mighty Queen Bee how to walk properly."

A smile graced Tiffany's lips, "Okay!"

For the next hours they practiced walking and mastering the proper posture, they just stopped when Eina called them for lunch.

"How was your charm school training?" Eina asked

"Fine" answered Tiffany

"Torture" says Anna as she rubbed her back and her aching feet. She still wasn't allowed to wear her house shoes and continued to walk in high heels, "Once this is over I'm going to make them eat these shoes!"

"You look good in them. I think I should buy you several pairs." Said Eina

"I won't use them. No offense Auntie" said Anna as she ate a mouthful.

~majrocks~

"We don t have enough time," said Sunny, a few minutes after they ate lunch, "The pre-pageant is tomorrow, we have to condense everything and transform her from a tomboy to a lady overnight!"

Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her legs in annoyance; Tiffany almost choked on her tea, "Anna," she called, "Princesses never cross their legs in public"

When Anna raised an eyebrow at her, "Princess Diaries"

She sighed then glared at her menacingly uncrossing her legs.

"What's the nest lesson Tiff?" asked Sunny.

"Since Anna already knows how to stand, walk and sit next essential thing would be smiling, and photo tricks. We'll go to photo tricks first," answered Tiffany.

Within seconds Sunny produces a white board (where did she got it; nobody knows) and wore a white doctor like vest and eye glasses, "Welcome to Photogenic Class 101" she coughed then Tiffany went beside her.

"First trick, practice in front of the mirror to determine your best angle. Most people look better facing the camera at a 45° angle." Said Sunny while Tiffany made several 45° angles pose.

"To create the illusion of an hourglass figure try using the old swimsuit calendar and beauty contest trick: face your hip to the camera, stomach in, chest out and twist shoulders forward" added Tiffany while showing the visual version of her words.

"A real smile comes from the eyes, not from the mouth. Think happy thoughts. Instead of saying "Cheese!", saying a soft "A!" will give you a perfect smile, minimizing crow's feet, eye bags, too-squinty-eyes and crooked, gummy or toothy smiles. And besides believe it or not our brains are programmed to be attracted to smiles from the time that we are born and it can do miracles on brightening someone's face" recommended Sunny, "Let's practice!"

They spent the next 30 minutes practicing this trick.

Anna massaged her jaws, "Ouch, my jaw hurts from all of this!"

"And that we will do something," Tiffany then pulled out a pencil then shoved it into Anna's mouth horizontally.

"What the-!" Anna wailed

"This will help your jaws to adjust to long periods of smiling. So next time you smile your jaws won't be that sore" justified Sunny sitting in front of Anna adjusting her [Anna's] navy blue shorts.

"Are you sure it's sterilized?"

"Trust me when I said these things will help you" Tiffany almost whispered, "Now, bite this pencil, it will apply the same pressure in your jaws in the same manner as smiling."

"I'll drool with this" Anna said almost horrified.

"Here, this will help" Sunny handed her a pink handkerchief.

"Thanks" Anna answered with all due sarcasm that she had.

"Tomorrow you'll be needing all the power that you have to smile endlessly. Our last lesson would also be the longest; bite that until we comeback" Sunny smiled devilishly at her.

~majrocks~

This chapter sure is fun to write. In all my fanfics this is the one that requires a lot of research. All those information about posture, walking, sitting, photo tricks and pencil method are all real information and not just a fabric of my imagination. Next chapter Anna would go to the pre-pageant and there she would meet the other candidates and finally Yoh will see her face. See you all in the next chapter!

~majrocks~

By the way, a bunch of thank you for all of you who read the first chapter and kind enough to leave a review

Especially:

dbzgtfan2004

Lily

HPCS2

cm21

asakura yohanna

caramel

yehey

~majrocks~

P.S.

Reviews are not required but highly recommended. It will greatly help me to improve and make my day. By the way last chapter of 'Accidentally yours' would be uploaded in a few days.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Meet, Greet the Contestants!

Disclaimer: I, majrocks don't own Shaman King or any of its character or media.

Author's Note: It's been so long since I updated this story I hope you guys still remember this story. And I also want to thank silverymoon19 for reminding me to update.

Warning: This is AU. OOCness might be encountered while reading.

~majrocks~

"The woman wins who calls herself beautiful and challenges the world to truly see her"

Naomi Watts, The Beauty Myth

~majrocks~

Chapter 3: Meet, Greet the Contestants!

Anna woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, she yawned as she blindly fumbled to turn it off. Today is Monday, the day the pre-pageant audition would be held. As much as she hates the "make-over" that she would eventually be forced to take, the ever tactician Anna has a back-up plan to solve her dilemma. She was half glad that there is a pre-pageant audition, that she isn't automatically joining the pageant; luck seems to be on her side now. All she had to do is to act like her normal tomboyish self and with a little dash of dumbness she is sure the judges will think of her as a complete airhead.

She smiled wickedly, just one more day to endure and she's good to go.

~majrocks~

Afternoon came swiftly after the bell rang signalling the end of the first half of classes. Anna found herself being dragged to the school's gym and to the dressing rooms assigned to the prospecting contestants. Her aunt was already there waiting with her dress and other makeup paraphernalia. She sighed in relief when Sunny and Tiffany finally left her with her aunt.

Eina gave her a medium sized paper bag with the name of the department store that she worked for as a personal shopper. She accepted it without a word and proceeded to the changing room to change.

After a few minutes Anna emerged from the room wearing a strapless navy blue wool knee-length dress with bias skirt and maroon ribbon belt.

"Oh my! You-you look immaculate," exclaimed Eina as she ushered Anna to sit so she can do her make-up.

"You shouldn't have bought this," she firmly said, "I know this brand. It's expensive."

"It's for a special day" Eina replied, "When I was young I really wanted to join a pageant"

"Why didn't you?"

"I was too shy and I didn't have very persistent friends to back me up"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Persistent? More like annoying" she huffed.

"But I guess my dream wouldn't go to waste then" Eina smiled knowingly at her, "You are here to make it come true"

For the firs time Anna was lost for words, her aunt's dream...

She remained silent as Eina continued to apply make up on her face 'So much for the dumb act' she sighed.

~majrocks~

Yoh comfortably sat in the second row of the chairs assigned for anyone who wanted to see the audition. Since his job is to cover the pageant he is excused from his classes to gather information.

Not five minutes later Ren joined him and asked about his interview with Anna, "So how was she like?"

"I don't know"

"What? What is that suppose to mean?" asked a disbelieving Ren.

"The way it is. Here's the thing Ren, the first time that I interviewed her she hid in the bathroom, when I came back for round two she hid in a truck load of cream so I really have no idea what she looks like" answered Yoh.

"So it's wait and see then?"

"Yeah"

Ren excused himself and a few minutes later Horo-horo appeared, "Hey Yoh, what does Anna looks like?"

"I don't know. The first time that I interviewed her she was in the bathroom, when I came back she hid in a truck load of cream so I really have no idea what she looks like" answered Yoh.

For a span of fifteen minutes Yoh must've repeated that answer for almost 10 times since anyone who approached him seemed to be asking who she is.

"I don't know. The first time that I interviewed her she hid in the bathroom," Yoh sighed as he repeated again his statement then turned to Lilirara who was sitting next to him talking with Ren, "Can I just get a tape recorder and record my voice?" he said exasperated, "From what I gathered she was smart, how come no one knows what she looks like?"

"You know the people here Yoh, if someone's pretty they'll remember her fast but if she's just smart they'll just nod then say 'What's her name again?'" answered Lilirara.

"So what happened next?" asked the person he was talking with earlier.

Yoh sighed then rolled her eyes.

~majrocks~

Anna scowled as she walked, she felt eyes on her. From the girl that no one would look twice to the one being stared at and she hated it.

Suddenly she bumped into someone and landed butt first on the ground.

"Sorry," muttered Yoh, "Are you alright?" he extended his hand to her.

She was now pissed off, and ignored the hand that was outstretched to her, not even looking at the person who bumped into her, "Am I alright? Of course I'm not! Didn't you see me stumbled on the ground? If you were in my shoes do you think you'll be alright?" she answered rhetorically.

Yoh sweat dropped looks like he just entered a lion's den, a pretty lion though; Yoh blushed at the thought.

Anna looked at her enemy and her eyes grew big, the reporter that she was avoiding was here in front of her! 'Great, just great!' she thought bitterly now she would have to face the inevitable.

But she saw no recognition in her eyes.

"Are you a contestant here?"

Now Anna was sure he didn't recognize her.

"Of course not. They're just for airheads" she answered then walked out on him.

Yoh didn't know why but she was familiar.

~majrocks~

Tamao and Pirika were sitting at the dressing room waiting for the start of the pre-pageant.

"I'm nervous" said Tamao, "Do you think it is really a good idea to enter this pageant?"

"Of course it is!" chirped in Pirika, "This is a good chance to show yourself off at Yoh, besides he's not a bastard like Ren"

Tamao looked at her quizically, "Are you sure your not sulking or bitter over your relationship with Ren?"

Pirika and Ren was an item for two years until they broke up last month.

"Of course I'm not bitter over it! Do I look like one? He's a..." Pirika once again started her denial speech.

Tamao sweat dropped, "If you say so,"

A voice made them both look at the owner and saw Horo-horo and Ren walking towards them.

Pirika snubbed Ren and wrinkled her nose at him, "What are two you doing here?" asked Pirika.

"Mom is at the car she wants to give you something" answered Horo-horo.

"Why didn't you just bring it here?" Pirika huffed as she left.

"Why don't you follow her Ren?" Horo-horo suggested and gave Ren a knowing look.

"Why would I follow your sister? She'll just rant about 'do you know why we broke up' crap"

"Ren..." Horo-horo gave him a pleading look to leave them alone.

"Fine, fine I got it!" Ren exited the area.

Horo-horo looked at the girl that he had been eyeing for so long but he also knows that she only has her eyes for Yoh.

"It's a pleasure to meet the future Miss Shinra Private High" he greeted her.

Tamao blushed, "You really are my friend. Nah don't lead me on. With your sister and the other's, I know I'm not going to win"

"Don't be hard on yourself" consoled Horo-horo, "I know you can do it!"

Tamao can't help but smile, 'Horo-horo is really kind. Ever since I met him.' Hao used to tease her about him but she knows better. She might be a klutz but she isn't dumb and she knows there's no way that Horo-horo would fancy her and besides she already liked Yoh.

"By the way where is Yoh?"

"I haven't seen him since I left the house" answered Tamao.

As if on cue Yoh entered the dressing room.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Hao?" he asked.

"No" answered Horo-horo then gave Yoh their customary buddy hug.

Yoh the looked at Tamao, "Geez Tamao you look great!" he said.

Tamao blushed, she was in cloud nine! Yoh said she looked great! She glanced at Horo-horo whose expression was dark.

Her smile faded, 'Why is he acting like that?'

Then it clicked on her, she mentally slapped herself, how could she be blind? All along he was not after her- he is gay and was after Yoh! Now that she think about it, it all made sense. All those times that he was helping her it was for Yoh's benefit! She thought horrified. She had read before in a newspaper about a girl who thought a guy was in love with her but actually he was in love with her boyfriend. She's sure that Yoh isn't gay... unless, oh dear, unless she was really slow and Yoh is gay and has been giving Horo-horo those secret signals that only people who fancy each other pick up on.

She watch in horror as the two chatted animatedly. How can she be blind?

~majrocks~

The pageant finally started, Anna at the backstage watch as girls from different sections tried to impress the judges. Sunny and Tiffany were besides her.

"Don't forget to smile," reminded Sunny.

"Be graceful and act ladylike" seconded Tiffany.

Anna scowled, the both acted like stage mothers.

"Too bad, I'm not an actress" she spitted.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Stop being silly. I know you can do it"

"What if I can't?" she challenged.

"Then we'll make you" answered Sunny.

They then heard the host call Anna's name.

"It's your turn to be brave, go!" Sunny almost pushed her to the stage and handed her a four-leafed clover pendant, "It's my lucky charm"

Anna looked at her friends and then at the sea of people at the gym; she also spotted her proud aunt. She sighed; she'll just cross the bridge when she gets there.

Yoh almost dropped in his chair, isn't she the girl earlier? The same girl he had met earlier.

"She's hot. I like her" commented Hao.

"I've heard you say it on all of the contestants" replied Yoh.

Hao just ignored his comment, "I'll ask her out after this"

"What? Are you crazy? If I were you I'll think twice about it. You don't know her" said Yoh.

Hao raised an eyebrow at him, "Why are you acting like a mother hen? Oh I see it now... you like her don't you?"

Yoh blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a concerned citizen you know"

"Whatever Yoh"

**At the stage...**

Mr. Hanamura, one of the teachers, was the one who would ask Anna a question. "Hello Anna, it's a surprise to see you here. By the way here is my question, what can you say about Venus envy?"

Anna looked at all the audience, from her aunt to Sunny, to Tiffany

"All of us know it's illogical but really there are times that we can't help but do it anyways for we never saw beauty as a real woman with real life: bad hair days, missed bus rides, a budget that just won't stretch. Maybe she also has the same insecurity problems that we have; maybe she has worse because nobody sympathizes with her. She has problems that we can't imagine; the woes of being beautiful - catcalls, harassment, men who view her as a trophy and girls who presume she wanted to steal their boyfriends. But none of those matter to us. We only see the face and draw our own conclusions. The only way that we can prevent Venus envy is to give beauty a human face, to not care what the society thinks, to opt out of a race where someone else has written the rules."

The gym was quiet after she spoke then one by one they clapped as Anna looked at her family, she saw her aunt smile at her and Sunny and Tiffany made thumbs up sign.

When Anna walked backstage Sunny enveloped her in a hug, "You're great! I know I can count on you!"

"That's a no-brainer" she commented.

Sunny made a face then rolled her eyes

~majrocks~

After all the contestants were done, they are given envelopes that would confirm who made it through the pageant.

When Anna's envelope was handed, Sunny and Tiffany were the most excited ones, "Open it!" they chorused.

Anna rolled her eyes at them, "Whose letter is it?"

When she opened the letter her expression grew dim.

The girls looked at her worriedly.

"It's okay Anna, you've done your best" consoled Tiffany.

Sunny then snatched the envelope from her hands, her eyes grew wide and she started to jump, "O-M-G! Anna you're in!"

Tiffany, even in her clutches squealed in delight.

Anna sighed, 'Looks like I have no choice'

~majrocks~

On Yoh's group, a party was also starting because Pirika and Tamao also made it to the pageant.

Lilirara tapped him on the shoulder, "I hate to cut in but you need the names of the official contestants"

Yoh nodded and excused himself from the group, Hao also volunteered to come.

They passed by Anna's group, Tiffany saw Yoh and called him, "Yoh!"

"Hi Tiffany!" he smiled as he approached the group. For a second his and Anna's eyes met.

"Congratulations! You've been great," he greeted, "And at last I've finally seen your face" he extended his hand to her.

Anna hesitated for a moment then accepted his hand.

"You're not just beautiful but also intelligent, I am honoured to meet you," Hao immediately let his presence be known, "By the way I'm Hao Asakura" he then held her hand and kissed it.

To say that Anna was caught off-guard was an understatement, and Hao upon seeing her reaction smiled then faced their other companions, "I'm Hao Asakura"

Sunny spoke, "Wow! You're the Hao Asakura! OMG! I'm Sunny"

"Tiffany, and she's Anna's aunt, Eina" said Tiffany.

"Hao Asakura..." muttered Anna, sounds familiar, "Aren't you the team captain of the soccer team? And also the one who goes to charities and the history quiz bee champion this year?"

Hao's smile widen, "You know so much about me"

"Who wouldn't know you? And your twins right?" asked Sunny.

Hao nodded.

"You're also a womanizer to say the least" added Anna.

Hao's smile never cracked, "When you're popular you're always at the grapevine and you know how they go"

~majrocks~

Anna lay on her bed unable to sleep. It had been a long day. What possessed her to answer that question and go on with the pageant she didn't know. All that she knows is she's in for a lot more than she bargained for.

She was still thinking hard when her cell phone rang and an unfamiliar number was calling.

"Hello..."

"Hi! Sorry if I called in late..."

"Who's this?" asked Anna, the voice seems familiar

"It's Hao Asakura. We've met earlier remember?"

"Where did you get my number?"

"I have my sources Anna. They didn't say if there's a will there's a way for nothing"

Normally if the call started to get flirty Anna would disconnect it right then and there but there's something about Hao that intrigue's her - his achievements and extra curricular activities that she wonders how he managed to excel.

"Why are you calling?"

"Are you always that cold to everyone who calls you? You know there is nothing quite frightening as a beautiful, catty, self-centered and arrogant lady"

A vein popped in Anna's forehead, "Well, mister you are not pressured to talk to a beautiful, catty, self-centered and arrogant lady and may I remind you who's the one calling?"

Hao laughed, "I like your personality. A breathe of fresh air from the usual. Sorry if I offended you"

"Let's stop hitting around the bush, why exactly are you calling?"

"Are you free tomorrow after class?"

Anna froze, 'did he just? Did she heard it right?'

"Anna?" called Hao, "Are you still there?"

Anna blinked, "No"

"How about the next day?"

"No!"

"The day after tomorrow?"

"No!"

"When will you be free?"

"For a guy your calibre, never"

"Ouch! I'm hurt Anna. I'm also a real man with real life"

"Funny, where do you want me to tickle myself?" Anna replied sarcastically.

"So it's a deal tomorrow?"

"You - what? I didn't agree on anything!"

"See you then tomorrow after class" he then cut the call.

"Hello! Hao!" Anna cursed under her breath, "We'll see. Wait all day tomorrow for all you like!" she growled.

~majrocks~

Don't forget to leave a review guys!


End file.
